


Rest

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Reader-Insert, honestly not really shippy, just reader snoozin on hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a late night mission, the reader gets some well-deserved rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first piece of writing I've ever posted here, so if there's any mistakes feel free to let me know! I was in desperate need of some fluffy reader/roadhog fic so I went and made a lil somethin short & sweet lol.

The aircraft shudders slightly as it flies the soft sound of wind outside just barely audible over mechanical whirrs and the activities of the craft’s passengers. It’s around 3 am after a late-night mission, and tiredness is apparent in the way the others move slowly, a few making coffee, a few attempting to sleep, some on computers or personal communicators. Lucio and Tracer share earbuds and quietly chat as D.va snoozes between them. Mercy has changed into some comfy sweatpants and sleeps soundly across from the kids. Even the junkers seem beat. Junkrat is curled up in his chair with a dazed, sleepy look on his face, and Roadhog sits quietly with a book cradled gently in his enormous hands.  
You yawn and stretch as you walk in from the control room with a folded up blanket and look around. You meander over to the free space on Roadhog’s other side and sit, immediately relaxing your sore muscles into the soft seat. Draping the blanket over your lap and sighing, you look up at Roadhog and smile sleepily, and he grunts softly in acknowledgement. You pull off your boots and the sleek armor from your shoulders and chest and set them down next to your feet to get more comfortable.

You’ve only been with the Overwatch team for a few months, most of that being training, but you feel like you’re fitting in nicely. You like most of your teammates, excluding that little goblin Torbjörn, and you work well with them. Tonight’s mission was a good example of that. You’d made several smart plays that had really helped your team, and no one had come away with more injuries than a few scrapes and bruises.  
You were able to get along swimmingly with the other members outside of combat too, and you’d been growing especially close with Junkrat and Roadhog. Junkrat made you genuinely laugh more than you had in years, and Roadhog’s presence was always somewhat comforting. The silent junker seemed to like being around you as well, or at least didn’t mind you hanging around him. If you were honest with yourself, there was probably no one else in the world you felt safer with, no one you’d rather fight alongside. But you couldn’t focus for so long on your sentimental musings about the large man, as sleep was fast approaching. You close your eyes and lean back as it overtakes you, shifting slightly in your seat and pulling your knees up to your chest.

Unbeknownst to you, your body tilts over bit by bit as you slept, until your cheek presses up against Roadhog’s strong arm. He looks over to you as you pressed against him, chuckling a bit at your cute sleeping face. Even Junkrat hadn’t allowed himself to be that vulnerable near Roadhog until half a year after they’d met, and Hog would be lying if he wasn’t just a little flattered. He certainly wasn’t going to complain when you looked that adorable. He turns back to his book as you continue to snooze, a few minutes passing by before the others notice. “Oh love, look at that,” he hears tracer whisper to Lucio, who looks up and grins. “Gosh, that’s just precious,” he says quietly, nudging D.va awake. She groans and rubs her eyes. “Hana, look at those two. Isn’t that the sweetest thing?” she blinks owlishly before breaking out in a devilish grin. “OMG, I need to get a picture of that. That is so going on the blog.” She picks up her portable device and snaps some quick pics while Roadhog pretends she isn’t there and keeps reading. He decides to bait the kids further, however, as he reaches over with his other arm to tuck you in more securely. 

You begin to stir at the “awww”ing of your teammates. “Whuzzat?” you mumble sleepily as you start to sit up, noticing you have been laying against Hog’s arm. You sit up quickly with a blush, straightening out your clothes and hair. “Uh. I’m sorry, I didn’t, uh. I didn’t mean to, uh-“  
Roadhog cuts you off with a chuckle and musses up your hair with his massive hand, and you nearly faint.


End file.
